Vacation
by GlitterifficShipper
Summary: This is a Mabifica story inspired by the song 'Vacation' by GRL. What if Northwest Mansion Mystery ended a little differently? What if Mabel and Pacifica ended up crushing on each other? What if Pacifica was imprisoned and Mabel was almost depressed? (Wait, what?) Contains Mabifica and Candipper! Lots of drama and fluff. (Also contains Grenda, let's not forget Grenda!)
1. Was cryin' all night, I slept until noon

Chapter 1

"Was cryin' all night, I slept until noon"

Pacifica

"Goodbye everyone! Thanks for coming! I hope you all had a lovely night! Goodbye!" Pacifica waved cheerfully to everyone who walked past her on their way out the door, occasionally nodding in respect to those older or richer than her - the richer part was just reflex.

"Hey, Pacifica?" a soft, sweet voice chimed from behind her. Pacifica turned and saw the source of the voice - a small brunette girl decked out in a poofy dress made of fake pink feathers and poor quality polyester-cotton fabric roses, held together with hot glue. On her head rested a matching lopsided hat that had been 'fancied up' with a handful of fabric roses and what Pacifica swore was most likely the top half of a plastic chair that had been painted pink. Her giant heart shaped earrings matched the bright fuschia of the flowers and Pacifica was sure that if she could have, she would have stuck pink sequins onto her braces as well.

Mabel Pines.

Pacifica thought she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Oh, um, hey Mabel. What's up..? I guess?" She mentally facepalmed herself. " _Dammit."_ She couldn't help but feel a little awkward around Mabel after that whole rivalry thing they'd recently been through. That and also the fact that she and her friends - what were their names again? Candle and Grin… Grinny? - found Marius 'hot'. Eugh. Been there, done that. All he cared about was money and himself.

Mabel smiled shyly and twisted a few strands of her hair around her finger, playing with it aimlessly. "Listen, I uh… I wanted to thank you for letting me and Candy and Grenda come to the party. Even though you kinda had to do it to get Dipper to come and get rid of your ghost and stuff, we're just commonfolk and I kinda got the feeling that you felt like we were gonna ruin the party by just being there. But you still gave us the tickets. And THEN!" She let go of the hair as she flung her arms out in excitement and yelled, "WE ALL GOT TURNED INTO WOOD AND YOU SAVED US! Like, how crazy is that?! TOTALLY crazy! Amirite?! Like whooooaaa!"

Pacifica burst into laughter at the girl's excitement and enthusiasm. "I did! And it was! Crazy… Ha ha… Ha… *ahem*" She cleared her throat, feeling a little stifled by the sudden awkward silence.

The pair stood in silence for a while, each not daring to make eye contact with the other in fear of making the situation even more awkward. Finally, Mabel spoke up. "Hey… I'm proud of you Pacifica. You did the right thing. Even though it meant disobeying your parents. That was really brave of you. And that makes you A-OK in my book." She reached up and took off her hat, dug her hand inside and pulled out a round, sparkly sticker, which she promptly pasted on Pacifica's cheek. "There." She put her hat back on and took a step back to fully admire her work.

Pacifica gently peeled the sticker off her cheek and took a look at it to see what it said. The sticker had a picture of a beautiful gem on it and read "You shine bright like a diamond!" Pacifica's features melted into a soft smile and she pasted it on her arm instead. She turned back to Mabel and murmured, "Thanks Mabel." Mabel grinned. "No problem." Taking three big steps forward, she wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight hug.

Pacifica's eyes widened at the embrace. But she quickly melted into it and returned the hug. When Mabel released her, she quickly looked away, so as not to let Mabel see her blushing furiously.

"Mabel? You ready to go?" "Ready as ever, bro-bro!" As the pink in Pacifica's cheeks died down, she turned back to see Dipper standing next to Mabel in the doorway, about to leave. Mabel turned to Pacifica and smiled once more. "G'night, Pacifica!" she called, waving as she walked off with her brother, "Maybe I'll see you around again sometime soon!" Pacifica waved back, a dazed expression on her face. "S-sure! See you around! Goodni- AHH!"

Pacifica let out a scream as a large hand forcefully grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. "PACIFICA!" She heard her father bellow her name, right before a hand flew across her face, delivering a hard slap to her cheek. She cried out, more in shock than in pain. The initial shock quickly wore off though, and within seconds she began to feel the heat of the red mark her father had left on her cheek. She cried out again, this time from the pain pulsing in her cheek. Her eyes blurred with tears and she squeezed them shut as she felt her other cheek get the same treatment, her head jerking to the side from the force of the impact.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Pacifica opened her eyes slowly, blinking the tears away. Her father's face was directly in front of her, glaring down at her. "LOOK AROUND YOU AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he bellowed, pointing angrily at their surroundings. Pacifica looked around. The ballroom was, admittedly, a mess. But only half that mess was created by the so-called 'riff-raff'. The other half had been caused by the chaos of the Lumberjack ghost that her parents had refused to deal with, despite the solution being as simple as opening the party gates to the people of the town.

Pacifica would not stand for that.

"W-what I caused? What _**I**_ caused?! I didn't cause a thing! I saved everyone! You were the one who wanted to leave everyone to die!" she stammered bravely, her voice cracking slightly in fear. "WHAT?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME!" Preston narrowed his eyes and shook his daughter violently. "I WILL!" screamed Pacifica, "You could have solved the problem by just opening the party gates to let the people of Gravity Falls enjoy the party as well! But no! You would rather risk everyone else's lives, or in fact, leave everyone else to DIE than just let the people of the town into the party for JUST ONE YEAR! JUST ONCE! That's all the Lumberjack was asking for!"

"Pacifica, where on earth are you getting this dreadful attitude from?!" her mother chided in her annoyingly nasal and hoity-toity voice. "You must be spending too much time with those dreadful commonfolk children. What are their names again? The Pans? The Pins?" "The Pines." spat her father, anger filling his voice and his eyes. "You're right, dear. This isn't the Pacifica I know. This isn't the Pacifica I raised. Pacifica, from now on, you are banned from ever seeing either of those two dreadful kids ever again!"

Pacifica's pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks. Her response was instant. "WHAT?! NO! PLEASE, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She grabbed her father's collar, tears starting to stream down her cheeks once again. "Please, no!" she pleaded, her voice starting to waver and become soft. "I'm sorry Pacifica, but this is for your own good. This decision is final. You are not to see either of those kids ever again!"

"But Preston, what if she happens to bump into them on the streets?" her mother inquired. "Hmm. You make a good point, dear." Preston got to his feet, pulling his daughter off him and letting her tumble back onto the ground. "Then I guess we're going to have to ban her from ever leaving the mansion again as well!"

Pacifica collapsed into a heap of tears, sobbing helplessly. " _The two people that have ever actually made me feel like they were my friends, and not just some dumb lackeys following me around because of my money and my popularity. The two people that I actually like and want to spend more time with. The two people that forgave every single horrible thing I've ever done to them. Every. Single. One. I can never see them ever again."_

"Goodnight, Pacifica dear. Now go to your room. The staff need to clean up after you decided to let the riff-raff in and they wrecked this place. We'll see you in the morning." Preston walked away, his wife with him, leaving their weeping daughter behind them.

As soon as her parents were out of sight, Pacifica bolted up to her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her silk pillow, shoved her face in it and wailed at the top of her lungs. It didn't do much to muffle the sound, but she didn't care. She just wanted to cry.


	2. I just wanna lie in my living room

Chapter 2

"I just wanna lie in my living room"

Pacifica

When Pacifica awoke the next day, the late morning sun was already shining down. She sat up and looked at the clock. 12 noon. She sighed half-heartedly and sank back down onto her soft, cushiony bed. She was still wearing the dress from last night, and her makeup was all smudged from crying. Some of it had gotten onto her pillow. Most of it had rubbed off on the numerous used tissues strewn around the room. She didn't want to believe this. She wanted to believe that this was all some dream - no, a nightmare - and that if she walked out of her bedroom, her father would be in his study, her mother would be planning her next photoshoot and nobody would give a damn whether or not she left the mansion and where she went while she was out. But no. One look out of her window and she saw that the gate was locked, as well as guarded by 12 guards, all on the inside of the gate. They weren't trying to keep anyone out, so why bother having anyone stand outside? They were just trying to keep someone in. Pacifica felt another tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. There was no use moping around in her room all day, but neither did she want to go anywhere where she would risk meeting her parents. She was nowhere near ready to talk to them again after the previous night's encounter.

" _Might as well get myself cleaned up."_ She pushed herself off the windowsill and made her way to her en-suite bathroom. With the flick of a finger, she switched the lights on and stepped inside. The purple tiles shimmered when the light hit them. She grabbed her purple bathrobe and tugged it on, yanking off the dress from the party, which she tossed into her purple laundry basket. She turned on the hot water tap of her purple bathtub and sprinkled in a handful of purple bath salt. She felt something on her arm. Pulling back the sleeve of her bathrobe, she saw a small, slightly crumpled sticker. " _Mabel…"_ She smiled sadly, pulling it off. Surprisingly, it hadn't been completely torn or damaged beyond repair, even after she had spent the night rolling around on her bed, throwing pillows at walls and slamming herself against the floor, walls, etcetera. She carefully pasted it on the purple frame of her vanity mirror. Nearly everything she owned was purple. She wasn't sure why she had told Mabel that her favourite colour was hot pink a few weeks back when she interviewed her for her video journal. " _Wait… Hot pink? Was that why Mabel was completely decked out in all things pink last night? Was she… Trying to impress me?"_ Pacifica blushed when that thought came to mind. " _No. No way. S-she probably just likes pink. She can't… Like me..? Not in that way… At least, I don't think she does. Although I wish she did…"_ Her eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" Her cheeks instantly flushed red. " _Do I… Do I like Mabel Pines? No! It can't be! I can't! I'm not gay, I'm straight! At least I think I am! Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. B-but then… Why is it that whenever I think of her smiling, my stomach feels all fluttery inside? And whenever I'm around her, my heart beats a little faster? I used to think it was because I hated her, but… That can't be it, I don't hate her now and I still feel it! Oh my god, a-am I… Am I crushing on Mabel Pines?!"_


	3. I know in my heart that ur not the one

Chapter 3

"I know in my heart that you're not the one"

Mabel

It had been a week since the night of the party. Mabel hadn't seen Pacifica once since then. Not even on the streets. It was almost as if she had completely disappeared off the face of the earth, or she just stopped leaving the mansion altogether! " _Why would she do that?"_ Mabel wondered, resting her head on her arms, which were folded on the smooth wood of the table in the employees-only section of the Shack. " _She said 'See you soon', didn't she? But it's been like, a week since I saw her! I haven't seen her at all since the party, actually! I wonder why she hasn't been out since then."_ "Maybe she really DID disappear off the face of the earth." she murmured.

"I doubt it." Dipper called from across the room, seated comfortably in the single armchair of the Shack's living room. He stared down intently at the journal that was propped up on his knees, chewing thoughtfully on a pen. He looked deep in thought. Mabel was surprised he had even heard her. "What're you doing, bro-bro?" she asked, trying to distract herself from thinking about Pacifica. "Mm. Nothing much. Just re-reading the journal." Mabel frowned. "Oh. But then what's got you all… Frowny-like and concentratey?" She waved her arms around to emphasize her point. "Mm-" Before Dipper got the chance to respond, the Shack's back door slammed open. Everyone looked up to see an excited Candy Chiu standing in the doorway, accompanied by an equally ecstatic Grenda. "MABEL!" the pair chorused loudly, their excitement apparent in their voices. "Girls!" Mabel brightened up instantly, rushing forward to partake in a group hug. "What brings you here?" she giggled, pulling away. Grenda giggled, "I wanna use your phone again to call Marius!" "Oh, sure! You know where it is! Go get him, girl!" Mabel winked and snapped at her buff friend, giving her the OK-sign. Grenda rushed towards the phone and instantly dialed in the number of her international lover. "Hello? Marius? Hey, baby. What have YOU been up to?" she purred, in the gruff way that only Grenda could.

Mabel smiled. Grenda had been doing this almost every day since the party. She was happy to see her friend so happy, but a feeling of unrest nagged at her every so often that the only reason Grenda even came over anymore was to use their phone to call Marius. She turned back to Candy, whose eyes were still glimmering with excitement. Candy was practically bouncing on the spot, and Mabel giggled at the sight. She looked like she had just consumed 5 cups of Mabel juice. "Whuzzup, Candy?" "Eeee! Yesterday, Gabe took me on another date!" Mabel resisted the urge to sigh or roll her eyes. Instead, she continued to smile encouragingly, forcing herself to be happy for her friend. "Oh wow, where did he take you? How was it?" Candy sighed, a dreamy look on her face. "It was perfect! He took me to the diner and he bought me a sandwich and told me all about himself and his puppets! He is so dreamy!"

*SLAM!* Mabel jumped a little at the sudden noise behind her. It was followed succinctly by a loud *SNAP!* She turned to see Dipper hastily spitting out half a snapped pen, along with a considerable amount of blue ink. The journal had been slammed shut with what must have been a considerable amount of force, and Dipper's cheeks flushed red as he coughed awkwardly. "Um. I'd better go… Wash out my mouth… Now. Get rid of the ink. Yeah. Okay." He quickly scurried away, gripping the journal in one hand and the snapped halves of the ruined pen in the other.

" _Hmm. Weird."_ Mabel shrugged and turned back to Candy, who looked slightly alarmed. She asked, "Does this happen a lot?" Mabel shrugged. "Kinda, yeah. He's probably already ruined more than 20 pens this summer alone." Candy adjusted her glasses. "Oh. Okay. Anyway, back to Gabe! He is so cute! He told me so much about him and blah blah blah blahblahblahblah" Mabel started tuning out of the conversation. Wow, Candy was obsessed with Gabe. What did she see in him anyway? Other than a really pretty face, he didn't have much going for him. He was picky, petty, puppet-obsessed, made out with his hands?! Eugh. " _For Candy, Mabel. Humour her."_

About an hour later, Grenda had finally finished talking to Marius, Candy had finally finished talking to Mabel about Gabe, and Dipper had hidden himself in the attic with the journal, refusing to come out. "Bye Mabel! Thanks for letting me use your phone again!" Grenda waved, skipping away. Candy wrapped Mabel in a goodbye hug and grinned, "Thanks for talking to me about Gabe, Mabel! You totally understand me. Bye! See you again!" She took off after Grenda, raven hair whipping in the wind. "Bye…" Mabel waved half-heartedly, slumped against the doorframe. She closed the door and slid to the ground. Her besties had been coming over every single day, yet…

She had never felt more alone.

Candy was always either spending time with Gabe or talking about Gabe. Grenda was always talking to Marius. Dipper had been continuously doing his own thing, whatever it was, and rarely even came downstairs to talk to her anymore. About anything. She had no idea why. And now, she hadn't seen Pacifica at all since the night of the party. Was she deliberately avoiding her?

Mabel felt her heart clench. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she assumed it was because each of her besties were going out with one of her ex-crushes. She sighed. " _I've never been able to get the guy, huh? Not a good one anyway. I mean, Gideon doesn't count. And Norman was technically a bunch of gnomes that wanted to abduct me, so he doesn't count either. Mermando… He actually liked me back! But then he had to be taken away to marry that Walrus princess! I couldn't get Gabe, but somehow Candy could. I couldn't get Marius, but somehow Grenda could. Am I just… Incapable of being loved?"_

Mabel felt something warm on her cheek. She reached up and wiped her cheek. It was wet. Slowly, more tears began to roll down her cheeks and she whimpered weakly.

"Mabel?" She heard a rough voice call her name. Looking up, she saw Grunkle Stan in the living room, staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Mabel quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, a little shakily. She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Grunkle Stan. Nothing to worry about." Stan looked like he didn't quite buy the act. "It's fine, I'm fine!" she insisted, then muttered under her breath, so no one but her would be able to hear, "Nothing you would understand anyway…" "Well, okay, if you say so…" Stan adjusted his red fez and slowly backed away. "I'll just… I'll just go back to helping Soos and Wendy re-stock the shelves." Mabel nodded encouragingly. "You go do that. I'll just… I'll just go back up to the attic right now…"

She quickly climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. She bit her lower lip, struggling to hold the tears in. She burst into the attic, stumbled forward a couple of steps and collapsed onto her bed, face down. Dipper jumped. He quickly scrambled off his bed, shut the journal and rushed to his twin's side. "Mabes! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Mabel spoke through the pillow, her voice muffled, "I'm fine… You should really go downstairs and help Wendy and Soos and Grunkle Stan restock the shop… I'm sure they could use a little extra help. Ha! Little! Ha… That joke's not even funny anymore… Just go down and help them out, Dipper."

Dipper knew something was up with his twin, but he could take the hint. She wanted to be alone for a while. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." "Don't forget to knock…" Mabel called as he left. Once she heard the door click shut, she sat up and let the tears run freely. " _I'm never going to find love… But all my friends have. I wish I had someone to talk to about this. I can't talk to Dipper about this. I mean, c'mon, it's_ _ **Dipper**_ _. Do I really want to talk to him about romance? I wish I could talk to Pacifica, but… She hasn't shown her face since the party. Nobody has time for me anymore. Nobody…"_ Her body slumped over onto its side. She hiccuped, sad thoughts flying through her brain. She curled up into a fetal position and buried her face in her sweater.

" _Nobody loves me…"_


End file.
